Gouenji Masato
(Forward) |Number= 10 |Element= Fire |Team = Team Masato |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |Seiyuu = Hirofumi Nojima}} Gouenji Masato (豪炎寺 真人) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven games. Appearance He has platinum blond hair and the same eyes as Gouenji Shuuya. He also has spiky hair, though the spikes are shaped differently from Gouenji's and that his hair is considerably a bit longer than Gouenji Shuuya's. He also has slightly tanned skin. History He is one of the characters playable in the several games associated with the Inazuma Eleven franchise, along with Endou Kanon. He is recruitable in Inazuma Eleven Strikers with a secret code. Plot He does not appear in the anime officially, and isn't spotlighted or talked or has an official appearance in the game either, he is kind of like a scout character that is shrouded in mystery as his surname is the same with Gouenji which links him that Gouenji is related to him. In the third game, you can challenge a team with Masato called Team Masato on it after finishing the game. You have to find Gouenji Yuuka and defeat the first team on her list. After that is the team with Masato which is also called by under his name, Team Masato. He is also playable in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 In order to recruit Masato in the second game (Blizzard Version only), you need first beat the upper road in the Oumihara's coach challenge tree. After this, select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you. He will be at Hokkaido, near the stairs. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Masato, you need to have: *'Topic': Legendary Players (Got with a men sitted in a bench just outside of Raimon's soccer club) *'Item: Zero Shoes (Dropped from Zero) *'Hissatsu': Acrobat Keep *'Player': Yamino Kageto (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) After this, Masato can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Masato, you first need to Memory Link with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Also you'll need to have: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (Randomly dropped by Holy Road All Star in Handa's Route) *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) After this, he can be scouted for 2600 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers In order to recruit him in the first Wii game, you need to input a password. After this he will be available to be bought by 860 points. The password to unlock him is: Japanese version: ごうえんじいとこ English version: axelcousin Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme In order to recruit him in the second Wii game, you need to buy all Gouenji's forms available (First Raimon form, Second Raimon form and Inazuma Japan form). He will be available to be bought by the same amount as in the first Wii game. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 In order to recruit him in the third Wii game, you need to play and beat him in a mini game. After that he can be bought. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 3 '''At Lvl. 99' *'GP': 127 *'TP': 110 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 58 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Inazuma Drop' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'OF Reppuu Dash' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'OF Heat Tackle' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Endless Summer' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Gauss Shot' *'SH Gamma Strike' *'OF Bungee Thrust' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado Kai' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'OF Heat Tackle' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' Relationships *Gouenji Shuuya (Cousin) *Gouenji Yuuka (Cousin) *Gouenji Katsuya (Uncle) Trivia *Gouenji Masato is confirmed to appear in the Chrono Stone game after you have linked it with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Scout characters